


knock knock

by 1010hoshiiii



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Multi, ive been writing this for 3 months but got too lazy to complete it until like half an hour ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010hoshiiii/pseuds/1010hoshiiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seulgi finds her friendship and one sided love with seungwan slowly fading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	knock knock

"i think we should talk." seulgis heart beats fast 

seulgi settles comfortably on her bed surrounded by a giant teddy bear from seungwan. shes finally back in her apartment after visiting her family during the break. even though she was still in seoul it felt like she was worlds away from seungwan. but she had promised to spend more time with her family afterall.

seulgi scrolls through sns and it seems that theres a new fuss. seungwans photos were filled with pictures of her and another girl. and thats not right. but seungwan cant live without seulgi. and thats the truth. right? or at least what seulgi believed.

seulgi continues to scroll down. the girl seems to get closer to seungwan with every picture taken. they seemed to be meeting almost everyday in the two weeks seulgi was gone. seulgi had a bad feeling about her. she needed to go. theres a link to the girls sns too. bae joohyun or irene is what shes called huh. seulgi keeps tabs on her sns.

but seulgi really cant believe it. she knows for sure that seungwan knows that seungwan is all seulgi has. so why? the two of them together are beautiful. more beautiful than that joohyun girl. the two of them are the truest and the bestest of friends so why? its the truth, isnt it?

seulgi thinks about it. she should confront seungwan about it. they promised to not hide anything between each other but why hasnt seungwan told her about joohyun. seulgi changes out of her pyjamas and heads to seungwans.

seulgi stands before seungwans door knocking as hard as she can. pressing the doorbell as much as she can. waiting as long as she can. she'll wait for tonight. as long as seungwan gives her a chance. its 11 and it seems seungwan isnt home. seulgi who had fallen asleep on the steps to seungwans door gave up and went home.

"aish seriously! does seungwan know who this joohyun girl really is? ugh... its really just strange! i leave for two weeks and all of a sudden this girl is all over seungwan! she just stole seungwan! what do you think wendy?" people probably think seulgis mad for ranting to a teddy bear but who else can seulgi talk to about seungwan and joohyun. plus, wendy was the teddy bear seungwan gave seulgi for her birthday a few years back and has since been her only friend. "dont let her fool you, seungwan. dont let her fool you. seungwan." seulgi prays. this mess knocks at her head. seulgi hopes she coukd knock some reality into seungwans head like how seungwan knocks at her heart.

seulgi calls seungwans phone first thing in the morning. and by that she means at 2 in the afternoon. seungwan doesnt pick up. but she posted a new photo with joohyun. "maybe she went to work?" seulgi tries to stay hopeful. "maybe shes not alone but out with joohyun?" her hope doesnt last long. "maybe joohyuns possessed seungwan to avoid me?" her hope is completely crushed by her own thoughts.

"sorry i couldnt pick up i was at work !!" seulgi is awaken by a new message three hours later. seulgi checks her sns first before reading the message. "WOW! im not even surprised! a new photo with joohyun!" seulgi throws a pamphlet to an art exhibit she wanted to go to with seungwan. "stop lying to me, seungwan. please." she mutters under her breath. her anger really starting to heat up. seulgi has to talk to her. now. in person.

seulgi stands in front of seungwans door. seulgi takes a deep breath and knocks on seungwans door. once again there was no reply. seulgis head hung low. shes tired of trying. she should just wait for seungwan to open up on her own. seulgi could wait but seungwan seemed to not give seulgi a chance.

"this joohyun is really strange! i hate it! i hate it! i hate it! is seungwan trying to play me? i give up wendy i really do..." seulgi slowly drifts away to dreamland where shes happy and seungwan was with her.

"hey seulgi, did you know? when you first knocked on the classroom door i swore it was like an angel knocked on the door!" seulgi jolts up from the dream-like nightmare. a scene from the past. but it's no longer like that. even after all the times seulgi couldnt believe seungwan couldn't hear seulgi knocking at her heart.

there was competition for seungwans love. seulgi could straight up confront seungwan, look for joohyun herself and confront her or just play the silent victim. seulgi wasn't just gonna lay low. she couldn't lose to joohyun. seulgi has to run towards victory. with her head held high, seulgi wished for it all to be alright. seulgi put on her running shoes and ran to seungwans house.

the same thoughts repeated through her brain. "shes so weird!" "how could she just steal your heart while im away" "how could you just fall for her like that" "she fooled you. she fooled you well..." her heart pounded harder. with the same energy seungwan knocked on her heart, seulgi knocked on the door. seungwan opened it, a wide smile on her face. "seulgi! i've been wondering when you'd be back!"

"i think we should talk..." seulgi's heart beats fast.

**Author's Note:**

> my first F/F fic :DD maybe i'll do more in the future !!


End file.
